Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to casinos and other gaming enterprises and, more specifically but not exclusively, to kiosks for casinos.
Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
Many casinos and other gaming enterprises have electronic kiosks that enable their patrons to perform different functions, such as voucher redemption. A voucher is a piece of paper that has a monetary value associated with it. A TITO (ticket in, ticket out) ticket is a particular type of voucher. In a voucher-redemption operation, a patron cashes out by inserting a voucher into a kiosk and, in return, the kiosk dispenses cash to the patron equivalent to the monetary value associated with the voucher. The monetary value associated with a voucher may include a whole number of dollars as well as a number of cents less than a dollar. Depending on the particular implementation, a kiosk might not be able to dispense change. Such unredeemed monetary values can result in undesirable tax consequences for casinos.